


Peter Pan, Juvenile Delinquent

by Bluephantom



Series: Peter Pan, Juvenile Delinquent [1]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crime, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluephantom/pseuds/Bluephantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neverland falls apart into nothingness at the seams, transporting Peter into the real world in the year of 2013 where he now must fend for himself. Confused and without money or guidance, he begins to steal things like food using his abilities, and turning slowly into a juvenile criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Neverland Into Nothingness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I thought of this one up, but I did. You have to be a little open-minded with the idea though because it's a little far-fetched. This in modern day many years after the Lost Boys and Wendy left. (Peter's immortal and he doesn't know it yet.)

 

 

        Peter knew that it was coming, yet he didn’t know it was coming.  It all began a few weeks before his life fell apart. The first sign was the faeries. They usually were there, especially Tink. Tink, whom was like a little alarm clock, woke him up every morning even though he swore he never slept ever. But one morning she didn’t. Peter woke up a little confused, and saw that Tinkerbelle was gone. He figured that maybe she’d gotten upset or something, so he flew around, looking for her, calling her name on the island. There was no answer, and the forest was silent. No birds, no faeries, no pirates even. And the island had gotten colder, a little colder but not enough to bother people. Discouraged, he sat on the dock, and looked at the lagoon. No birds were flying, and there wasn’t a glimmer of the mermaids’ tails in the water. That confused him, and he listened to the forest around him. Nothingness. So, he got up from the sand, and went onto the rocks, looking for some sign of someone. He kicked off rocks from the cliff and flew away, back to the tree house, where he laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling. “Something’s up, but what is it?” He said aloud into the void that seemed to envelope the island. “Ah, whatever. I’m sure things will be back to normal when I wake up.”  He turned over and slept. 

       However, it did not go back to normal. A week passed and no one was on the island; even the camp of Indians had up and disappeared. He told himself it would go back to normal but it didn’t. Then something major happened. One morning Peter woke up again without Tink, and went out to the lagoon. When he began to walk to it in the forest, it got darker. It wasn’t nighttime, Peter knew that from the sunlight streaming through the trees before, but somehow it was getting darker and even colder than before. Finally, it was so cold he could barely stand it and so dark he couldn’t even see a hand in front of his face. There were not more trees, no more lagoons, and so he turned back. 

Later on in the day, he went back to another point farther from the lagoon only to see that it had become a dark void of nothingness. He was so confused, and never had he felt fear before. But his island, his Neverland, was disappearing. And there was that emotion of fear that he’d never felt before. He flew back as fast as he could to the tree, and never tried to find the lagoon again. 

     The next week, there was no sunlight. It was nighttime all the time and Peter had no idea why. He was more afraid. That was the night that he wished for anything, Tink, the pirates, the mermaids, anything. He knew they weren’t going to come back, and that it was only him. The week after that, it got much, much colder. When he looked out his door, the forest was frosted over, and no matter how he imagined it, when he opened his eyes it wasn’t there. He didn’t leave the tree house after that. He merely locked the door and wrapped himself in blankets. 

     Peter fashioned the blankets into cloaks, and looked around the tree house. He tried to imagine other times, happy times, adventures where the only thing he needed to worry about was the pirates. Never had he ever imagined something as horrible as what was going on outside. He tried to think himself out of his predicament, he tried to imagine that nothing was wrong outside and that the only reason why he couldn’t go out was because the Lost Boys, those silly little chaps (even though they were long since gone,) had locked him inside and were waiting to get him out at any minute. Yes, that was it. He imagined that. 

     It was all in vain, however, when the tree house began to frost over. Peter then looked through Tink’s things, only to find a bottle the size of a medicine bottle inside. That was the night where he could no longer imagine food. Usually, he just thought up a feast and he was able to eat till he was full however not that night. So he drank the medicine. The liquid was warm, a wonderful contradiction to the cold, and tasted of something unknown that Peter loved. He drank the whole thing in one sitting. He shouldn’t have done that. 

      The final day of coldness and darkness dawned on Peter and Neverland. One morning he woke up and it was dark, he couldn’t see a hand in front of his face, and when he flew around it was cold and there was nothingness. Fear was an adult emotion; Peter never felt it until then. He was screaming, which he did until his lungs were raw. And then he laid on whatever the ground was in nothingness, and fell through it. 

 

      He screamed as color rushed back into his vision, it was night, and he was falling through clouds, above him were stars, and then scenery blurred by his pace, then he began to fly. He was scared, what was this place around him? He recognized it now. There were buildings but they looked different, with signs that were lit up, and few people dotted the streets. They didn’t seem to see him, but he was happy to see them, so overjoyed that he laughed. He flew into a park, and sat on a bench. It was warm, and his clothing had changed. He now wore a pair of faded looking blue pants made of some material he didn’t know, a soft shirt, and a soft shirt over that shirt with a zipper as Wendy had called them. This shirt over the shirt had a hood. He put it on, and looked around. Suddenly, there was a pain in his head. He tried to shake it away. He was wearing jeans…a hoodie…the street sign said “Central Park.” 

     His head was sore and he was hungry. He didn’t wish to go back to Neverland because he knew in what state it was, and he was just lucky to be alive. He tried to imagine food again but it didn’t work. At this time, it was late. He could hear some people in the distance, but he had the feeling due to what they were yelling he didn’t want to meet them. A cold wind passed him and there was a rustle in the bushes so he braced himself, drawing his dagger, which was the only thing from Neverland that stayed the same. He quickly got up from the bench and looked around him; no one was around. Cautiously, he ran out of the area and into another. 

 

      One thing lead to another and he was walking amongst a mass of strangers. He knew he was in New York City, and he could read. He also knew lingo, and he didn’t know how he knew lingo. He figured it must have been the pain in his head that had done it, something like magic. Magic…was Tink there? He had no idea, yet something told him that she wasn’t. He looked at his outfit a bit more. He was wearing sneakers that were green and no socks judging by the feel of the shoe. He wore black gloves with the fingertips cut off, and they felt good. That was when he smelled food. Nearby was a hotdog cart with a very sleepy attendant, yet he knew there was a price, and he didn’t have any money. So, I’ll steal it. It’ll be just like stealing from Hook and his gang. He thought, a smile spreading on his lips. “ORDER’S UP!” The Attendant yelled as he put the hotdog on the stand and looked back at the magazine he was reading. Peter knew this was his chance. Quick as a flash, he ducked into the mass around the cart going on the side, and as quick as a shadow he snatched the hotdog up, walking away. 

      He ate it very quickly, taking no time to savor his victory. The hotdog tasted good, and when he finished it, he threw the wrapper in a thing he knew was designated for trash. Garbage can. How do I know this?! He was confused and frustrated at the same time, and he wondered what he would do now. Well, maybe I should just sleep. He thought, so he closed his eyes, pulled his hoodie in over his eyes, and tried to sleep. 

 

     When he woke up the next morning, he expected to be in his tree house again, but he wasn’t. He was on a park bench, and some random guy was sleeping next to him. He jumped, almost knocking the guy’s violin case off of the bench. He quickly scrambled away, going into the dulled morning crowd. 

       He walked for a long time, and he finally decided he was hungry again. Time to steal more food. Peter thought, walking to a store. The door was locked, and he sighed. Well, maybe they leave their windows open. Looking to check that no one was around, he flew up silently to a window and opened it. It wasn’t locked. 

     The room was empty, and it had a computer with a filing cabinet. It was an office, where adults worked. Adults. That was the one thing Peter didn’t think of. I still don’t want to grow up…and these adults can’t make me. He ran out of the office and into a large room of smaller offices, where he found a water cooler with come plastic cups on the side. He took some cold water and drank it. He hadn’t noticed how dry and scratchy his throat had been until then, so he drank some more, and continued to do so until he felt as though he didn’t need to anymore. He walked down the stairs into the store. He took some things from the front of the register, filling his pockets. Then he saw bags of potato chips, however they were too large to simply walk off with. On shelves, he saw refillable water bottles, so he took one. _This is all I need for now. Maybe later I’ll come back and try to get some more._ So Peter went up the stairs again into the offices and filled the water bottle with water from the water cooler. Once it was filled to the brim, he put the cap on it, and flew out the window which he’d came in, making sure to close it. 

 

      He ate the things he’d stole during the day as well as drink the water, and he just walked around. There wasn’t anyone to talk too; after all, he just looked like some normal homeless street child. His feet got tired, so he sat on the corner of an alleyway, looking around. He wanted to talk to someone, just to tell them what had happened and who he was. So he looked at the people passing by, each and every one. “You know, this makes me think of this bible story.” A younger boy sat in front of him. “Called the Good Samaritan. Have you heard it before?” 

“ No, I don’t believe I have.” Peter said, looking at the boy. His clothes were dirty, but he wore a yellow long sleeved shirt and ripped jeans. His face was gaunt, and his warm brown eyes stood out from his pale face. “But I love stories.” 

“Okay. So Jesus-” 

“Who’s that?” 

“Well, I believe he’s god, but some people don’t, and that’s okay.” Said the boy, “my name’s Eren, by the way.” 

“My name’s Peter, Peter Pan.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” 

“No, that’s my name.” 

“Well, who thought that was a good idea?” 

“My Mom I guess?” Peter said, and Eren smiled. “Okay, so this Jesus guy. Do you know him?” 

“ I guess so.” Said Eren, “well, the Pharisees were questioning him about who they should be nice too.” 

“They should be nice to everyone, shouldn’t they?” 

“I’m getting to that, Peter.” 

“Okay, sorry.”

“And Jesus said ‘to your neighbor’ and so they asked, ‘who is my neighbor?’” 

“I see, and so he said everyone, right?” 

“Well, he said a story. But in time, he did say you should be nice to everyone. So, Jesus said this: there was a man walking along the roadside and he got robbed then left for dead. In the time he was there, three people walked past him. These people were rich people, and they didn’t stop to help the man. Yet a man poorer than them who was supposed to be his enemy, the Samaritan, stopped and helped him, bringing him to an inn keeper and telling him to take care of him and that he would pay for all the expenses the wounded man took until he got back from his trip.” Eren stopped, “then Jesus asked them, ‘who was his neighbor?’” 

“The Samaritan guy.” 

“Exactly. And so Jesus said, ‘go do good things like the Samaritan guy did.’” 

“ And did they?” 

“ We don’t know, Peter.” Eren said, “There’s a lot of things we don’t know.” 

“Well, these people aren’t helping us.” I said, “I don’t think they are. Hey, Eren, are you hungry?” 

“ I haven’t eaten in two days, Peter, what do you think?” Eren said with a slight chuckle. Peter pulled out an energy bar he’d stolen from his pocket and gave it to Eren. Eren ate it slowly to savor it at first, but ended up eating it very quickly. 

“I have more, Eren.” Peter said, “Here, I ate my fill for the day.” Peter gave him the next five, and Eren ate them just as quickly as the first, then sat next to him. 

“ Do you have parents, Peter?” Eren said, “ Those were good and if you’re here than you couldn’t have possibly bought them.”

“ No, Eren, parents weigh me down. I’ve never had them, ever.” 

“ So, you’re an orphan?” 

“ Well, I guess. And what about you? You must have a Mother.” 

“ No, Peter, I don’t.” Eren shook his head, “ my Dad would hit Mom so we left and Mom couldn’t get a job so we lived on the streets. Then she got really sick and died. I didn’t go back to Dad.” 

“ And you shouldn’t!” Peter said, “ Hey, I can take care of you! Why don’t you just stay and wander with me?” 

“ I guess so.” Eren said, “ So, where did you get the food?” 

“ Oh, I stole it.” 

“ I can’t steal stuff, you could get arrested.” 

“ Hey, Eren, those people aren’t going to give it to us, and we’re hungry so why not?” 

“ Because it’s wrong!” 

“ Well, I didn’t say that you had to do it.” Peter said, “ you can wait outside, Eren.” Eren thought about it. 

“ Well, okay.” Eren said, “ So, what’s for dinner?” 

“ Whatever we can steal from the street vendors.” Peter said, looking at another cart. “ You stay here, okay Eren?” 

“ Okay.” Eren said, and Peter slipped away again. 

 

      When he came back, he held two hotdogs and two sodas for himself and Eren. “ With you, Peter, I don’t think I’ll ever starve.” Eren said, opening the can of soda and taking a sip before taking a bite of the hotdog. 

“ Yeah, you won’t. I’m good at stealing.” Peter said, “ no one’s going to find out.” 

“ Who would miss two hotdogs, two sodas-” 

“ 31 energy bars-” 

“ A plastic refillable water bottle-” 

“ And this. I was saving it for something.” Peter pulled out a Snickers bar from his hoodie. Eren’s eyes glistened when he saw it, and he finished his hotdog more quickly, as did Peter. Peter raised his soda in a toast. “ To my first Lost Boy in whatever knows how long.” 

“ Cheers.” Eren hit his soda can up against Peter’s, and the two split the Snickers bar. “ I’m ten, by the way, how old are you?” 

“ I don’t know but all I know is I’m not going to grow up.” Peter said, and Eren eyed him up and down. 

“ You look around 13, maybe 14.” Eren said, “ I haven’t met many kids like you. No one wants to talk with me or help me out, believing I’ll mooch off of them.” 

“ You don’t seem the type, Eren. Besides, I’m sure you’ll see how fun it is to steal and help me out. And even if you don’t, at least I have a friend.” Peter said, “ So, you’ve grown up here?”

 Eren nodded, “ did you come from England? You sound British.” 

“ Well, I certainly have been there a lot. However, I grew up in Neverland.” 

Eren laughed, “ you’re too funny, Peter.”

“ No, I’m serious.” Said Peter,  “Don’t you believe me?” 

“ Well, if you insist, I’ll bite.” Eren said, thinking _maybe he has a disorder, like psychosis or something._ _Maybe he escaped from a mental hospital. Whatever, he’s really nice, and I’m sure he’s not going to stab me with that dagger he has. Is that a dagger? Maybe I should ask him about it._

“ Neverland was an awesome place. It was beautiful, with forests and mermaids and pirates.” 

“ Well, why are you here?” 

“ Well, it got cold and dark.” Said Peter, “then there was nothing. I fell through the nothing and then I was here.” 

  
_Definitely a disorder._ “ Okay, so, these pirates and mermaids. Were they wearing white coats?” 

Peter shook his head. “ No, the mermaids had beautiful fish tails that glimmered in the sun. They would sit on the rocks and brush their hair, sometimes they would sing. The pirates were the worst though. I would fight them off, but it was fun, and I would always win, and they left a long time earlier as had the Lost Boys. I scarcely remembered anything about them or the pirates until now, maybe that‘s why my ability to fly came back a few weeks before everything fell apart.” 

         Peter talked about his home until it was late and Eren was asleep on his shoulder. He took off his hoodie and draped it over the boy as a blanket because he looked cold, and then shivered in the cold himself. “ I’ll keep watch, Eren.” He said to the sleeping boy, however, as the hours ticked by and less and less people crowded the streets, Peter could feel himself growing more and more tired, so he shut his eyes, falling asleep to the reverie of what stores he would rob the next day. 


	2. The Lost Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Alice cusses like a sailor. (You'll see who she is if you keep reading.)

       “Hey, Peter, it’s morning.” Eren shook Peter’s shoulder, and his sky blue eyes drifted open. 

“Hey Eren.” Peter sat up and reclaimed his hoodie, zipping it up again. “Ready to rob a place?” Eren shook his head. 

“You could get caught?” 

“I’ll fight em’ off with my dagger!” Peter drew it and swiped at the open air, laughing. “Just like those pirates!” 

“Peter, policemen have guns and tasers.” 

“I’m still not scared, Eren.” Peter got up, “what time is it?” 

Eren looked at his watch. “5:00.” 

“Perfect.” Peter began to walk, and Eren followed behind him. 

Peter tried to open the door of the convenience store. He looked around, no windows. Eren was shaking, “Peter, people could see! They could have cameras!” 

“ Let them see.” Peter said, pulling his hoodie over his face. He drew his dagger and stabbed through the Plexiglas, making a hole. From there he picked the locks with his dagger and the door opened. “Easy entry.” Peter opened the door and went in, then looked back at Eren. “Well, come on, we haven’t got all day.” 

Psycho. Well, when in Rome, do as the Romans do. Eren followed Peter into the store. Something was wrong; he had the most morose feeling that something was going to go wrong. Peter looked around at the items in the store. “Hey, Eren, is there any place we could start a fire to heat up the frozen food?” 

“Well, some guys always light up trash cans, but I don’t know if you’d want to cook over that.” Eren replied, looking at the bags of chips. His mouth watered from the thought of eating them. Peter saw him eyeing them, and he nudged him on the shoulder. 

“Take it. It’s all ours now.” Peter said, and Eren went over to the chips and took a bag from the shelf. He wanted to put it back, but his hands betrayed him, opening the bag and popping a few of the chips into his mouth. The salty and oily taste greeted his tongue, making him apparent of his hunger, and he ate a few more. It was too late to put it back. “See, now didn’t it taste good?” Peter smiled, and then went check out desks. 

“What are you doing now?” 

“You want to sleep on the street tonight? I have an idea.” Peter said, and he broke open the cash register with his dagger by slipping it in between the drawer and the machine. The drawer, with some coaxing, slid open. An alarm went off and Eren screamed, covering his ears. “CALM DOWN!” Peter yelled over the alarm. He quickly put all of the money in a plastic back and stuffed it under his hoodie, then got out from the check out desk and grabbed Eren’s hand, and the two got up and ran out. 

 

    Peter’s heart was pounding like a drum, and he loved the rush. He laughed, and picked Eren up by the waist, kicking off from the ground and beginning to fly high above the buildings. Eren then realized that Peter really was Peter Pan. His mouth was open wide, and Peter smiled at him. “You look shocked!” Peter yelled above the sound of the wind. Eren nodded, and look down at the city below him. 

“No one’s going to catch us up here!” Eren yelled above the wind, “I think we’re in the Bronx now, Peter, why don’t we land?” 

“Because isn’t flying fun?” 

“Not at this angle!” 

“Kill-joy! Lighten up a little, eh?” Peter smiled, and dropped Eren. 

“You’re a psycho!” Eren yelled as he plummeted. He closed his eyes, accepting death, until Peter grabbed him again, holding him by the waist. Eren opened his eyes as his feet hit the ground softly, and he turned to face Peter. “Don’t EVER do that again!” 

“No promises.” Peter said with his ever-present smile. “Now let’s count this money and see if we can at least get a hotel, okay?” 

Eren nodded, “you can count, right?” 

“Nope.” 

“Yet, you can read?” 

“Hey, I don’t know how, but I can. I don’t know if I can count money.” Peter said, “But you can, right?” 

“Yeah,” Eren said, grudgingly. 

“Great!” Peter went into another alley, and Eren stopped for a while, then followed him. He knew if they were caught on camera, they could get in serious trouble. However, they had no other choice. 

        “ 750, 800. Peter, we have 800 dollars.” Eren said, “ My Dad owned a store and said you’re only supposed to keep 250 in a register, so this must have been a big store we robbed. Damn, Peter, we’re going to get caught!” 

“ Oh will you calm down!” Peter said desperately, “ How much is a hotel room in this city-a cheap one?” 

“ I don’t know, 100 a night?” 

“ Well, if we are going to be evading police, we better stay in one hotel per night then move to the next one.” Peter said, “ It’s perfect.” 

“ No it isn’t! Why did I even come with you?” Eren felt like he was going to cry, and Peter looked sympathetic. 

“ It’ll be okay, Eren.” Peter said, “ We’re not going to get caught. You saw me flying, right? I can get us out of any mess.” 

“ Peter, oh Peter you poor misguided soul.” Eren cried, “ You have no idea.” 

“ Have you ever been caught?” 

“ Yeah.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

“ I-I have stolen before.” 

“ Yeah? Is that why you freaked out when the alarm went off?” 

“ Peter, you weren’t the first person I’ve banded together with.” Eren closed his eyes and flinched. “ There were 3 guys in my group. Wallace, Barnaby, and Hyde. They stole stuff for a living-they were all 17, and they raised me when my Mom died. We ran, we slept in parks, and we robbed. They owned guns even, they taught me how to shoot. I excelled in the school lessons they taught me, which is why I seem more knowledgeable than I am. I’m a little known prodigy. Well, one night we were going on a big heist-a jewelry store in Manhattan, a fairly big one. It was going fine the first 15 minutes, alarms were going off-” 

“ Which is why you started screaming?” 

“ Yeah. It all went to hell in 15 minutes. We fired back at them. They killed Hyde, Wallace was paralyzed from the head down and Barnaby surrendered but then he picked up a gun and shot of them. He died in the hospital. When they’d heard the sirens, it was almost as if they knew, Peter. They hid me behind the counter during the shoot out and I got out without getting caught because I hid really well after they put me behind a counter.” Eren began to cry, “ I’m just so scared, Peter, I don’t want that ever to happen again. And if we get caught-” 

“ We’re not going to.” 

“ That’s what Hyde said, he always said that to calm me down Peter.” Eren said, “ What are we going to do?” 

“ This is the only thing that we can do, Eren.” Peter said, “ no one is going to save us; we have to dig ourselves out. This is the only way.” 

“ What they said about you is true, Peter.” 

“ What’s that?” 

“ You really are a child.” 

 

       This was the fifth and final hotel. The lighting was dim, and the person at the desk‘s eyes were glazed and their skin waxy. “ We need a room.” Eren said to the person, “ we saw the vacancy sign.” Peter didn’t like the look of the hotel, but Eren said that him, Wallace, Barnaby, and Hyde had hid there before and were able to stay there for a few days. He looked around, the rugs were dirty, the wallpaper was peeling, and the stairs looked like a safety hazard. 

“ Um, Eren-” 

“ 50 a night.” The person’s voice was wavy, and Eren handed the person the money. “ 4 nights?” Eren nodded, and the person handed them a key that said “103.” 

Room 103 was exactly like the lobby, and Peter swore he saw bugs on the beds. However, he wasn’t fussy. This place was okay, and he shrugged when he walked in. “ Okay, Eren.” Said Peter, that was until he gagged at the smell. “ Ew, what the-” 

“ Ignore it.” Eren sat on a chair, “ sleep on the chairs they’re cleaner than the beds.” 

“ Something tells me the streets were better than this place.” Peter said, locking the door. He left the key on the table went for the murky glass door. “ I’m going to stand out on the balcony, okay?” Eren nodded, and Peter immediately went back outside and onto the dirt and soot covered balcony. Once he was out of the room, he heard Eren lock the door. 

     Peter walked up and down the empty balcony space, thinking about Neverland. The clean water, the mermaids, the place where stealing from the pirates was fun and unnecessary. But in this place he was now, he needed to steal. It wasn’t a game anymore-it wasn’t like stealing from the pirates at all. Death was always something Peter joked about and never took seriously, so why was he now? He closed his eyes and thought. It’s still a game, dying isn’t serious, stop thinking. That’s what’s messing you up-stop thinking. Eren doesn’t know what he’s thinking about. It’s alright, they can’t make you grow up. No one is ever going to make you grow up, never ever. He took a deep breath and looked at the city below. “ Tough, isn’t it?” Peter turned to the girl standing next to him. She had red hair, pale skin, and freckles. She looked about as old as he way. She turned to him, her brown eyes focusing on him through the frames of her purple wire framed glasses 

“ Tough? No.” Peter said, “ what are you talking about?” 

“ We’re all criminals in this hotel.” She smiled, “ aren’t we? I’m a loner.” 

“ I’m not, my friend is in the room right now.” 

“ The one who locked you out?” 

“ He was just doing it to keep people out.” Peter shrugged, “ he thinks too much.” 

She laughed, “ hey, you’re alright. What’s your name?” 

“ Peter.” 

“ My name is Alice.” She said, “ nice dagger you got there, Peter. How many throats did you slash with it?” 

“ A few.” Peter said,  and she tilted her head up and laughed. 

“ That’s badass.” She said, “ I myself have done so a few times.” She smiled, and Peter had a feeling he was going to like Alice a lot. “ You know what, why don’t I stay with you guys? You seem like you two need a little help in the criminal department.” 

“ Why would I let you join us?” 

      It took a total of two seconds. Peter was pinned against a wall, dagger up against his neck, leaning dangerously over the edge of the balcony. He smiled at Alice, whose eyes were mad. “Because this girl is the daughter of a dead mob boss and doesn’t take shit from anyone.” Peter chuckled, and Alice laughed too. “ I see so we’re both bat-shit crazy?” 

“ I guess. You’re in, Alice.” Said Peter, and Alice let him up, handing him back his dagger. 

“ That’s a nice weapon.” Alice said, sitting on the side of the balcony. “ Handmade by the looks of it.” 

“ I wouldn’t know I stole it off of pirates.” 

“ Shit man you dealt with pirates?!” 

“ They were really easy to fight. I would draw my weapon and gully em’ as the Captain would say.” 

“ Wow and yet I was able to just pull that weapon out and nearly slaughter you.” Alice said, “ the element of surprise always gets people.” 

“ Indeed it does, Alice.” Said Peter, sitting next to her. “ Wanta see something cool?” 

“ Sure.” Alice said, and Peter shuffled a little more off of the edge. 

“ Push me.” 

“ You want me to kill you?” 

“ That’s the cool part.” 

“ Okay.” Alice pushed him off, and immediately he began to fly around. Alice’s mouth did not close. “ Whoa.” 

Peter went back onto the balcony, walking away. Alice followed him, and he knocked on the door, and Eren let them in. 

 

      “ Who’s this girl?” 

“ My name is Alice, and your name is?” 

“ Eren.” he held out his hand and she shook it. 

“ Good to meet you, Peter had let me join this happy little party of two so now it’s three.” Alice said, “ I’ll got get my weapons and cash, okay?” 

“ Okay.” Peter said, and she left. 

“ I don’t trust her, Peter.” 

“ Why not? She’s cool.” 

Eren sighed, “you just met her.” 

“ So what? I just met you too.” They were both silent for a while. “ Plus, I’m the leader of this group.” 

Alice came back in, a gun in her belt, and a case. She opened it to reveal all 100-dollar bills stacked. “ You guys got money?” 

“ Yeah.” Peter said, looking at Eren. “ Where’d you put it?” Eren grabbed a pillow from the couch and opened it to reveal the money. Alice’s eyes glittered. 

“ It’s 600 dollars.” Said Eren as he handed the pillow to Alice. She spilled it onto the bed and stacked each in an organized pile. Once she had, she put it in her case. 

“ You guys really are just starting out, huh?” Said Alice, and Peter nodded. He took the suitcase from Alice. 

“ I’m the leader.” Peter said, and she squinted, but then shrugged. 

“ Why not?” She said, lying on the couch. “ It’ll be nice to have someone in charge of things for a change.” 

Peter sat on a chair next to Eren, and relaxed in it. He was tired for once, and so he closed his eyes. I’ll sleep for a few minutes, then we’ll get dinner. He thought, and faded off into sleep. 

 

       Alice watched over Peter as he slept. He was so sweet looking with his messy blonde hair, freckles, and peaceful expression. She’d sent Eren to fetch the pizza that she’d ordered, automatically putting herself as second in command in the group of three. In a way, he made her feel tired. She didn’t want to sleep, she didn’t want to go back into nightmares. So, she decided to wake him up. She put his hood on, and used the strings to pull it shut around his face. He woke up as she planned, took it off, and smiled at her. Anyone else would have been pissed off, but not Peter. Peter smiled and yawned. “ How long was I sleeping?” He stretched and sat back in the chair. 

“ Three hours, I ordered a pizza and sent Eren to go get it.” Alice said, “ I gave him some money, I hope that’s okay.” 

“ That’s fine and what’s a pizza?” 

“ Were you born yesterday?” 

“ No, but what’s pizza?” 

“ Peter, where are you from?”

“ Neverland.” 

“ Are you shitting me?” 

“ No,” Peter shook his head, “ I’m from Neverland.” 

Alice considered it. Peter could fly, he was childish and happy, he talked about killing pirates…”SHIT!” She yelled, “ since when is Peter Pan a friggin’ juvenile delinquent?!” 

“ A what?” 

“ A criminal!” 

“ I’m not a criminal.” 

She sighed, “ I don’t think you know what that word means. Why would you be down here?” 

Peter looked down sadly, “ it’s a long story, one I was having a nightmare about. I haven’t dreamed in a very long time.” 

“ Okay,” Alice said, then she laughed. “ This is going to be interesting. Guess this makes me a Lost Girl?” 

“ Well, yeah, I guess it does.” 


End file.
